What Once Was Mine
by AleISe
Summary: For Romani Archaman, being able to meet such a person like the last Master was already a blessing. And for the same person, he did the ultimate sacrifice.


_Flower gleam and glow_

Perhaps, it was the ordinary vibe you gave off that made you special. Our meeting was a spark of fate, made when you caught me eating my delicious dessert on your designated room. During our first chat, your eyes sparked innocence and naivety. It was as if you did not know exactly what you signed up for.

Tragedy struck, we were betrayed by our most trusted official. Masters were incapacitated, most of the staff perished, the whole Chaldea was a mess. Different thoughts bothered my mind, my deepest worries began to resurface and haunt me once more. Without the Masters, what would happen to our mission? That was what I thought, until I discovered that the simple, innocent you, survived. I soon realized that the delicate flower I met that day is fated to shoulder the greatest burden any magi could have.

 _Let your power shine_

With each passing day of this journey, I began to see your growth. Fixing singularities were never easy, different conflicts and problems arise here and there. Your life was in constant danger, facing different foes and enemies with overwhelming power. You worked hard, overcoming challenges and surviving fatal battles. Of course, you had Mash with you. You had the luck to meet Servants who were willing to help you on your journey. But then, it was your charm that made them follow you. Your strong will led them to acknowledge you as a worthy Master. Even though I only see your battles through this blue holographic screen, I could still see your radiance; that radiance that everyone admired in you.

Though I was still unsure of what was about to happen, seeing you shine has lessened my worries, even if just for a little while.

 _Make the clock reverse_

Travelling through different timelines proved to be both exhausting and fun for us. We got to see different people's lives, their hopes, dreams, fears and sorrows. Through your numerous interactions with Servants, you learned a lot about their ideals and their reasons for fighting. I can't even express my enjoyment of seeing the sparkles in your eyes, how you reacted to the varying personalities of those you meet, some of them even extreme. Still, you have your goal of setting the timelines back to what they should be. It was your priority.

And you always succeeded. You always found ways to succeed. You were doing a great job of correcting Humanity's history, even though you were well aware of your own weaknesses. I began to feel proud of you, though I don't really have the nerve to tell you that. I was happy, you know, that fate chose a person like you to set things right.

 _Bring back what once was mine_

And then, my worst fear began to take form. I didn't know, I didn't expect to see _him_. It was a shock I never thought I could overcome. What was worse, he tried to kill you.

Luckily, you were saved. Thank God you were safe. I didn't know what would happen if you were to perish by his hands. I didn't know what would happen to me if that happens. I really am sorry for that! I guess I overreacted… I'm sorry.

 _Heal what has been hurt_

The following Singularities turned out greater than all of us imagined. The problems began to affect a larger number of people. You began to see the horrific weaknesses of humans that led them to destroy one another. Sacrifices were made here and there, you saw how the friends you made along the way put their lives on the line for what they believed in, and for what they believed in you. I was worried, worried that these events might weaken your resolve. I understand that, really, but I guess I was wrong. It's not like it didn't affect you, but rather, you chose to stand strong.

You used the pain and suffering around you into strength to achieve a goal you believed would save them.

 _Change the fate's design_

A battle to save our future, it was the greatest battle of all. One where all is at stake, one of which you weren't really prepared for. None of us expected a miracle, but if there was, it was probably you. You who fought the battle that I might have started… That thought began to bother me a lot, I couldn't even sleep. One selfish wish and it all turned into this. Was it really wrong for me to have my own happiness? My thoughts were making me tired, yet I can't afford to let it affect my work. I can't let my own nightmares affect my work of assisting you on this battle.

Everyone was doing everything they can to prevent the Incineration of Humanity. Maybe I could do something more to help and support you, and prevent to burden you more that I might already have…

 _Save what has been lost_

And then, the final Singularity came. This was the last battle, defeat was not an option like always, but it's heavier now than the others I guess. During these times, I began to think. Behind the smiles I shared with you during the Singularity was my raging fear. Yes, I was scared. I had a plan, you know, but it scares me. It seems foolish, and I was ashamed. Here you are fighting battles you aren't even sure you'd win, but here I am having second thoughts of doing one single thing that might just help you. Aside from the fact that the scum was summoned here, this Singularity was the central point of your battle to save your lost future. Just like what I said, defeat was not an option. And just like what you always do, you won. You finished the job, and made it back alive. When I saw your face after the Rayshift… that was when I was finally able to make a decision.

I'm really sorry. I do hope you forgive me.

 _Bring back what once was mine_

The Temple of Time had surfaced. I took a deep breath, and smiled at you and Mash once more before you rayshifted. I was in my regular spot, looking at the same holographic screen where I watched you grow as a strong, reliable person. I didn't let the thought that this might just be the last time I'll be in here to bother me, because I might just end up crying and Mash would probably scold me. She herself had her own worries, her end was near, but she kept strong and firm. She held up her shield with pride and confidence, with the thought of protecting her beloved Master and Senpai at all costs.

Watching her sacrifice herself to protect you from Goetia was hard for me, but at the same time, it strengthened my resolve. Finally, when it was time for me to go, Da Vinci, my long-time partner, approached me. Her beautiful smile, I will always be amazed at how she could keep it, but it was her smile that nonetheless eased me more times than I could remember. Just before I left, Da Vinci told me she won't expect any souvenirs. Looking back, I wished I could give her one. A thank you gift for everything.

Your surprised reaction when you saw me was expected, but it somehow amused me. It was finally time to tell you the truth, and to face my own fears. With each passing second, my heart grew heavier and heavier, but I can't back down now. I removed my gloves, and released the single gold ring glistening in my finger.

For you who fought bravely in this War against my own mistakes, I will give up everything. Humanity's last Master, the last ray of hope of this world, if my sacrifice would give you the power to set everything right, then I will do so with honor. I shall sacrifice the selfish wish I made to the Holy Grail. To give you the future you deserve, I have to give up what once was mine…

 _What once was mine._

I'm so happy I was able to meet you.

Goodbye, delicate flower.

 _Ars Nova_

 **Note:**

 **IT WAS A PAIN TO WRITE THIS.**

 **I'm sorry if I did some mistakes here and there, if it was unfitting of Romani I'm really sorry.**

 **the song is from Tangled, the one she sings to activate her magic hair. I just thought of a story for Roman while listening. It'll be a bummer if I drag only myself to this misery of an idea so I decided to upload it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

I'm terribly sorry for the wrong tag. For some reason I can't edit it I'm bad at technology help. IM SO HAPPY FOR REVIEWS. THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME IN BREAKING YOUR HEART MORE HAHAHA.

I accept suggestions- really. Thank you so much

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own the song nor the characters. Song is from Tangled and the characters are from Fate/Grand Order.**


End file.
